


Good Luck, You're On Your Own

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Comedy, Family, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Suicidal Thoughts, War, but also canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: A recollection of things during and after the war, all coming from various points in Treize's life. Originally he'd only meant to tell us war stories, but sometimes he also enjoys discussing post war events.





	1. My voice drowns deep underground, only the dead can hear me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_of_Excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/gifts).



> This will be my dumping ground of all prompts regarding Treize/OZ by Shini <3
> 
> I will get gritty in later chapters, so please stay tuned and mind the tags when I update them!
> 
>  
> 
> 9\. “At what point did you think that was a good idea?”

Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose, Lady Une was attempting to absolutely curb her desire to run down to the brig and _personally_ execute Nichol for endangering both a civilian colony and herself in an attempt to _"make an example"_ for everyone else. If it hadn't been for Trowa Barton and Milliardo Peacecraft (under the request of His Excellency), she would likely be dead, promoted twice over and His Excellency's plans would be further at the mercy of Romefeller. It was bad enough that her mental state was in shambles, but at least she was still sane enough to hold command.

Sitting at her vanity, Lady allowed for her handmaidens to finish braiding her hair and preparing her uniform's overcoat before she could slide into it. A beep interrupted her thought frame, but before she could decline the call, one of her staffers pressed the answer button. "My sweet Lady."- Treize's voice snapped her from her trance. Her eyes opened and she peered at the comm screen, offering Treize a gentle smile. - "Your Excellency, I thank you for asking Ambassador Peacecraft for his aid at a perilous time."

"Lady, I am thrilled you made it back safely to Fortress Barge. I was informed by Andraus that Lieutenant Nichol has been suspended from his command post and relegated to the brig."

"Yes, Sir. Nichol is under investigation for unauthorized use of deadly force, attempted genocide, insubordination, gross misconduct as well as endangering personnel." - Une reported, taking note the deep frown upon his Excellency's face. Treize didn't tolerate stupidity on a good day, but Une felt a shiver down her spine. He looked down right murderous, a look she'd seen a handful of times in her short time serving his whims. Her assistants left, locking the door in their wake allowing for Une and Treize to be wholly alone for this conversation.

"Forget the investigation. His foolish actions were going to get you needlessly killed in a worthless battle. Keep him in the brig until I can get him extradited to Earth for my own personal court martial."

The way Treize sounded made Une shiver visibly, her entire body lighting up. Sometimes, things like these made her only fall further in love with him. All of her personalities worshipped the ground Treize Khrushrenada walked on, adoring him wholly for him. The tormented genius that would bring forth a new world. Though sometimes, Une worried he didn't love her as much…

Yet, these things? They cemented her suspicions. "Mister Treize," - Lady began in a sheepish tone, the one reserved solely for him to showcase her vulnerability. - "You plan to execute Nichol?"

His steely gaze told her exactly the answer.

"It won't be a quick or painless execution, my dear Lady."- This was a side of His that brought a level of desire that only one her personalities experienced often. Though as of late, all of them felt the same towards this sadistic entity. - "He will suffer pain as I would have felt it if I had lost **you**. I already lost Zechs to this war. I knew I would lose him when the liberation of Sanq came into question and he found his competition in Zero One. I was expecting to lose Noin to Zechs' orders. I refuse to lose you. Especially not to death..."

_Not like I lost Vingt, unable to save him. Unable to save you._

"Master Treize," Une crooned, "I don't plan on dying in space."

"Lady, your orders are to return to me once the Foundation's debacle is over… oh and Lady Une, when you get a chance..."

"Toss Tsuvarov out of the airlock and shoot him with the Barge Cannon?"

"Lady, at what point did you think it was a good idea to shoot people after throwing already to their death?"

"When I figured I liked making a statement to people I absolutely dislike."


	2. Gather at the Altering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. “Did I just say that out loud?”

Dorothy knew that each and everyone of them had a role to play in the upcoming parts of Cousin Treize's master plan. She the painful part was having to set up her only remaining biological family member up for his own death. It was a bittersweet event of sorts, in which she would sell him the idea of going into Space - a hostile environment. But she knew that this was part two of Operation Daybreak. The first half was the execution of the Alliance dogs, traitors to all of humanity. The second part was parading the bourgeoisie and leading them straight to the guillotine, no stop at the Bastille for them!

But now Relena was gone, off to space to try and talk sense into beguiled and bewildered Milliardo Peacecraft after Cousin Treize relieved her from her position. She hadn't quite understood why Relena was removed after being such a sensation with the Foundation. Treize said it would make sense later to her and thus Dorothy asked no questions, mainly as her mind was still wrapping around the fact that she was no longer playing the role of war loving spy.

She was about to become an active combatant of sorts.

"How do you feel, Doro?"

He asked tenderly, running a hand through her blonde mane. Dorothy sighed, coming around to sit at Treize's lap, as she often did when she needed the close contact of someone she truly loved. - "I don't know how to feel, cousin. In one hand, I am relieved to finally put an end to the man that single handedly destroyed my life. But then… I sit and wonder what happens after. When this war ends, I won't have any family remaining. You intend on dying, Grandfather will have paid for his atrocities… and I remain, alone."

Treize remained silent, not truly knowing how to respond to Dorothy's well founded anxiety.

"I want to die in battle, cousin." - She begins, frightened by her own words. - "Did...did I just say this out loud?"

"You did."

"I rather die, surrounded by people, than to be utterly alone to reflect on my sad life. When you're gone and the war's over, no one in their right mind will want to associate with me based on Duke Dermail."

"Dorothy," He sighed - "I have a feeling Relena wouldn't let you run off to die. The girl is quite adamant that you are worth redeeming."


	3. 7. “Are you okay?”

_Sanq Kingdom, AC 195_

The ruins of the Castle bothered Zechs to no end. Everything still reeked of death of him, even after murdering the bastard Alliance dog that ripped his and Relena's lives apart, nothing soothed his soul. Revenge didn't bring back his mother and father, it didn't bring back the staff that gave their lives for them or _anything._ It left him empty, a husk in a mask that couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror. He chose to go against everything his family stood for and now, by his own choice, he would abdicate his role in bringing about peace. For how could a man that sought revenge by any means, be qualified to be the beacon of peace. He heaved, thinking of the lives lost already to this damned war. Of his soldiers, of Walker and Otto, of the fact that if anything went to hell, Noin could be lost to him too.

And whilst he did not reciprocate the ardent love she bared for him, he did _love_ her in some type of way. A way he couldn't quite put a word to, for the vocabulary was unknown to Zechs. He turned on his heel and exited the large parlor, running almost to the outside. The moment fresh air caught his nostrils, Zechs found himself glancing towards Noin.

"Are you okay?" - She asked, concern marring her eyes. Zechs thought back on Relena and then of Noin, a woman who had no real point in being part of the upcoming bloodshed. He _had_ to get her out of Oz... as a matter of fact, he had several ideas on how he could get her out of this mess he was becoming paranoid about. - "I can't say I am. Noin... if I asked you to abandon Oz, would you?"

"And leave you behind? Never."

"I need you to. Not for me. Not for the war... but for this" - He gestured to the destroyed castle. - "I alone can't rebuild Sanq. I need your help. Sanq needs it's Princess and only you can guide her. I..."

"Leave it to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. “Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?”

What in the hell had Mariemeia been thinking when she dared him to go out in public in “full dad uniform”...and what had he been thinking by agreeing to this task!? Eyeing the “dad uniform” that Marie requested he wear, Treize picked up the awful, wideset cargo shorts and tossed them aside in disgust. The tube socks that would do nothing to cover his prosthetic leg would be tossed next, as he cursed the idea of what Duo called “farmers tan”.

From there, his next piece of undignified clothing was a gaudy Hawaiian shirt with Mickey Mouse all over it. But to top it all off, Treize realized, was the worst shoes he’d ever seen. These rubber looking clogs with holes all over them would do nothing should it rain! As a matter of fact, when he picked up the lime green looking shoes, the former General of Oz barely held back the desire to facepalm viciously.

Had he pissed off Lady Une recently and this was her well thought revenge?

Or was this the result of Maxwell babysitting Marie?

“Seven hells,” Treize muttered and proceeded to change out of his Preventer’s uniform. Everything seemed to have either fit baggy on him, or too tight as the socks would prove to be. Treize avoided the mirror, as the sheer ridiculousness of this outfit would be enough to send him into a laughter fit. When he slid his foot into the lime green shoe, he was greeted with a comfortable sensation of a pillow-like shoe. However, he was glad that he’d not worn them bare as the feeling of rubber would likely annoy him when it came to skin contact.

He grabbed the shoe that would go over his prosthetic foot and attempted to fit it in.

“...you have got to be kidding me,” Treize intoned incredulously at his situation. The shoe turned to be far too narrow for the prosthetic. Granted, this was an issue he’d encountered plenty of times and usually had solved it with several pairs of customized shoes. But he would not resort to calling his personal shoemaker to get an atrocious shoe made! Not for a lost bet with his daughter…

He would eventually stretch out the shoe until it forcefully fit.

~*~*~

Exiting the room, Treize proceeded to walk around the house - annoyed at the squelching sound the rubber made against the well polished floors of his Estate. Whomever had invented crocs had a good idea, albeit the way to hell was paved with good intentions. He’d not expected however, to descend the stairs during tea time nor had he expected Marie to be seated with none other than Relena Darlian. Her eyebrow rose at the sight of him and soon uncontained laughter took over both women.

“Crocs, who would put you through so much hurt in this life!”

"Doro said this would be the perfect revenge for years of suffering through Mum's bad cooking..."

“Doro put you up to this!?” An exasperated Treize asked as Marie covered her mouth, her laughter filling the room. Oh, he just had an idea to fix Dorothy’s obsession with embarrassing him!


End file.
